A Most Unusual Meeting
by travis.simons.54
Summary: When the Enterprise and her crew are going through the usual routine something completely unexpected happens that changes everything.
1. Suprise!

**"Why exactly is it that poking a flag into the ground and typing a couple data readout into database makes this planet Starfleet property?". Bones gestured to Kirk to answer the question."I have no idea, although I'm sure Mr. Spock knows". Kirk began to radio Spock in the Enterprise several hundred miles above, but before he could get a word out Spock interrupted him "Sir I am scanning what seems to be several life forms coming in your direction.". the Enterprise and her crew were several hundred light years away from charted space, the farthest any recorded starship has ever gone."Well thats most illogical. Why were we not aware of this before?" questioned Kirk."Some type of cloak, I assume.". A blast of laser bolts arose from a hill to the east, rendering Kirk and Bones passed out.**


	2. The Intergator

Kirk awoke to a blinding light shining directly in his face, he looked around him to see nothing but cold, grey, metallic walls. After attempting to stand he realized he was strapped down into a chair. After several minutes of silent sitting, a large intimidating humanoid walked in the room along with two white, armored, soldiers carrying black laser guns. The large, blue man approached Jim and sat down in front of him. Across the shiny, silver table Jim could see the man whispering something to the guards as they left."What exactly makes you think you can just dilly dally on over to a class 4 Imperial base and start making a fuss?" Kirk made no attempt at a reply. "Well,I thought you might be that type. I could see it on your face when you were passed out." The mysterious being spoke something, that Kirk could not understand, into a small communicator on his wrist. In a matter of seconds a small, black, round, droid with needles and all sorts of weaponry attached to the sides came floating in. Jim, not knowing what it was, showed no signs of intimidation. "Do you know what this is?" queried the interrogator. "I know you have no right to be holding a Starfleet Captain under captivity on some god forbidden rock" Jim stamered, "I don't know who you are or what you want with me, but I'm damn sure the Enterprise is not gonna let you keep me held up in some grey box for much longer!" "Very interesting. Now, what exactly is a Starfleet?" asked the man. Kirk looked at the man confused beyond belief. "Are you screwing with me?" questioned Kirk. "No, not at all." replied the blue man.


	3. A New Perspective

Due to Spock's abnormalities he was treated less like a human and more like an animal. To the Imperial science officers Spock's genetic build and overall appearance was completely foreign, and hey had no idea what he was. "Speak" stated the short, out of place science officer. "I have no intentions of following your commands at any length" , Spock replied, " until I am able contact Star Ship Enterprise NC-1701." "That was more than enough, thank you."


	4. Meanwhile

Meanwhile aboard the Enterprise now Captain Sulu and his crew had been attempting endlessly to contact the planet below, and now was their lucky break. "Keptain, we are receiving an encrypted message from the surface." Lt. Checkov stated ecstatically as he more than anyone else wanted contact with the enemy. "Patch it through." commanded short term Captain Hikaru Sulu. A bright vivid display of a tall, blue, intimidating man of some sort appeared on the large viewport at the front of the ship. Thrawn shot Sulu a cold stare as he stated "Hello, my name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo but you can call me a pain in the butt unless you tell me what exactly's going on, or Admiral Thrawn!" Sulu reluctant to reply said "My name is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the U.S.S. Enterprise NC-170, I am aware you have captured 3 of my men and I am unwilling to share anything until you beam those 3 to my ship." Thrawn being completely confused by almost everything that had just come out of the Captain's mouth replied, "Even if I did know how to beam someone somewhere I have no intentions of doing anything. I have approximately 125 TIE Fighters ready to make way and 75 different planetary ion cannons with nothing good to do except attack a defenseless ship. So unless you make the smart decision and land your vessel on ground and surrender to the Galactic Empire we will unleash our wrath." Unsure of what to say Sulu replied with a solid "No." And with that the connection dropped.


	5. Spock's Big Break

Spock was growing weary of the constant testing, questioning and tormenting. It felt like a millennia but in fact it had only been a matter of days. The Imperials were good at that, making time draw out into endless suffering. I t was about time to be fed his daily 'meal' that was usually given around midday, or so he thought. But today Spock could feel a change, something was gonna happen. He had not seen the small Imperial officer that usually kept watch over him in several hours. His thoughts were interrupted by a near deafening "BOOM," on just the other side of the wall. As he was beginning to rise from his cold, barren bed a familiar Captain James T. Kirk came busting through the door and exclaimed "I think I might have set off a few alarms and they might have half the facility aafter me so we should probably go three minutes ago!" Spock immediately sprinted to the door and replied "Understood Captain." Kirk and Spock began running to the left down the long black corridor when a large crowd of the white armored troopers they both now identified as 'Stormtroopers' came storming along a corner and releasing a surge of laser bolts in Kirk and Spock's direction. The two found a gold mine of luck and were not shot in the few seconds it took them to run the other direction and turn the corner down another long corridor. They managed to escape well enough to make it top a stoping point by what looked like a door. Spock attempted

to speak to Kirk over the loud, flashing alarms, "Jim, I think it best we attempt to exit through that door and find refuge away from this place." "good idea;" said Kirk. They both jogged towards the door and tried to walk through but the door made no signs of even considering opening. So Kirk show out the panel by the door with the laser weapon he managed to scrounge up. The door slid wide open and the bright, hot blare of the sun nearly blinded the two, but that was quickly covered by the silhouette of what was obviously the Enterprise.


	6. A Turn of Events

Almost as soon as it appeared the Enterprise came wrecking into the ground in a fireball just behind a hill to the north. The look of astonishment on Jim's face was indescribable. It took only seconds before the Stormtroopers that were once chasing them caught up with them. This time the blue man, Thrawn, was with the soldiers. "Dang near lost 100 men against that ship, which I assume is yours." "Your assumption is correct," said Kirk. The two troopers who were now holding Spock and Jim down began to allow them to make stance on their own feet. Tears began to stream down Kirk's face as he realized that his crew, and his ship, might be and probably are killed. To some extent Spock even felt the pain. "Oh. I didn't realize we were holding children captive," said Thrawn. "You shut your dirty mouth!", Spock burst out in a scream of anger and pain. "Take them to the block," commanded Admiral Thrawn. "Yessir," the stormtroopers replied.


End file.
